


Camila's drunken crush

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [13]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: “I’ve had a crush on you for months but we’ve never talked yet here you are drunk off your ass trying to get me to come over and join your birthday party” AU





	Camila's drunken crush

**Author's Note:**

> Again, these are fun to write.
> 
> Also I shall never ever ever right any angst for these two because jesus christ is real life not enough for y'all??

Camila groaned as she pulled a pillow further into her face. She was close to snapping and murdering her neighbour. Okay well she wouldn’t because she wasn’t a psychopath but good god was she pushing it tonight.

 

“Shut the fuck up!” Camila yelled, her voice muffled against the pillow. If anything the music got louder.

 

Now, let’s get something straight; Camila was all for a party on a Friday night, letting loose, getting hammered, doing stupid shit that you’ll regret in the morning. Sounds like a good time. However, she does not like them when she knows she has her family coming around the next day. Tonight she just wanted to get some sleep before her family descended to her house for the weekend. She needed the energy to get through her mother’s questions:

 

“Mija why haven’t you got a girlfriend yet? You can’t be alone forever.” Was just one example. Camila was barely 22, like give her a break.

 

So yeah, she just wanted some goddamn sleep before wading through hell tomorrow. But no, God had something different planned for her, something loud that vibrated her walls and made her cry tears of frustration.

 

At this point Camila gave up, if she had to hear  _ Swalla _ ’s chorus pumping through her walls one more freaking time she was going to kill someone. Namely her neighbour. Which would be a shame because she’s super hot.

 

Camila sighed loudly, swung her feet out of bed and padded down her stairs into her living room, where the noise was more muffled. She took a deep breath and turned on her TV, flicking through channels until an all night  _ Friends _ marathon popped up on her screen. She kicked her feet up on the coffee table in front of her and sat back, hoping that the steady sounds from the TV would lull her to sleep eventually.

 

\----

 

She must’ve fallen asleep at some point because she was woken up to a loud pounding echoing through her house. She groaned and wiped a hand down her face.

  
“Yeah I’m fucking coming!” Camila yelled as she made her way to the door, glancing at the clock as she went past. “What!” She shouted as she yanked open her door.

 

There stood the neighbour in question. Lauren Jauregui, goddess among humans. Camila was still wondering whether to just tackle her now and beat her up for disturbing her sleep or to just see how this plays out. She crossed her arms and sighed heavily.

 

“Can I help you?” Camila said eventually. She noticed her neighbour wasn’t replying and she reached out and poked her in the shoulder. She swayed on the spot and her eyes lazily trailed up her body to meet her eyes, her own green eyes unfocused and blurry.

  
“Hi.” She breathed out, Camila could feel herself getting drunk just from the strong smell of vodka coming off of Lauren. Camila saw the half empty bottle of beer in Lauren’s hand and raised her eyebrow.

  
“Lauren.” Camila said. Lauren grinned and swayed again.

  
“I like it when you say my name. Makes it sound sexy.” She slurred. Camila raised her eyebrows and shifted her weight a bit, getting cold in her shorts and t-shirt.

  
“Are you high?” Camila asked, peering at Lauren’s eyes. Lauren smiled lazily and shook her head before stopping and looking paler than usual.   
  
“Nope, just drunk.” 

 

Camila paused, rubbed her temples and looked up at Lauren with a pained expression when she saw people stumbling around on Lauren’s front lawn.

 

“What do you want Lauren?” At this point Camila just wanted to sleep and get Lauren off her porch.

  
“I want you.” She said seriously. Camila twitched, she’d had dreams about this moment. Although they didn’t included a wasted Lauren and a pissed off Camila.

 

“Excuse me?”   
  
“I want you to come have some fun.” Lauren drawled, dragging out that last word for so long Camila slapped her hand over her mouth to get to stop.

 

“Lauren, we’ve never spoken before. We only know each other's names because we overheard friends talking to us.” Camila said slowly. Lauren nodded and licked Camila’s hand. Camila pulled her hand away instantly and wiped it on her shirt. “Gross.”   
  


“But,” Lauren paused to hiccup and grin, “it’s my birthday.” She finished with a bright grin. Okay Camila softened at that with a small smile; Lauren looked so happy with herself, like a five year old who just got a puppy.

  
“Happy Birthday, now go back to your party.” Camila said, stepping back inside to close her door when a palm on the door stopped her.

  
“Nooo, you're coming with me.” Lauren whined, snickering a bit afterwards. Camila rolled her eyes and pushed Lauren backwards gently.

 

“Go enjoy your party Lauren.” Camila said with a smile. Lauren stepped forward again and stopped her closing the door again.

  
“I’m not going anywhere unless you come with me.” She said stubbornly. Camila sighed and let her head fall against her door.

  
“But I’m in my pyjamas.” She pointed out. Lauren looked her up and down with a smirk.   
  
“Don’t care.”   
  
“I do though.” Camila replied shakily, gulping at the dark look taking over Lauren’s gaze.

  
“It’s more than some people are wearing.” She shrugged, holding out her hand and making grabbing actions. “Come on. Have some fun with me Camz.” Camila raised her eyebrow skeptically before gently taking Lauren’s hand and closing her door behind them.

  
“Fine. Don’t make me regret it Jauregui.”

 

\----

 

Camila regrets it. Well from what she can remember she regrets it. Her head was pounding when she woke up, absolutely hammering inside her skull. She groaned and lifted her head off of smooth black sheets to see a blinding light coming through the window. She groaned again, letting herself roll over onto cool sheets and blinking roughly.

  
“Hmmm.” There was a hum from the bed next to her and Camila frowned. Hang on, this was not her room. These were not her sheets and where the fuck was her shirt?! Camila looked down and saw that she did indeed still have her plain pink bra on so that was a relief. Wait, noise behind her. Right, focus.

  
Camila turned over again and came to face to face with Lauren. Camila’s eyes widened as she looked at the pale face in front of her. She’s also sure she stopped breathing when those green eyes blinked open. Lauren frowned before she saw who it was and smiled softly.

  
“Good morning.” Dear God if her normal voice was attractive then her ‘I just woke up’ voice could gladly send Camila into a heart attack over and over because FUCK.

 

“Hi.” Camila croaked. She cleared her throat and groaned again. “Why?” She asked quietly. Lauren frowned and rolled out of bed slowly. She stretched and picked up a loose black shirt from the floor and chucked it at Camila.

  
“I can’t focus.” She mumbled, Camila flushed and pulled it on quickly. Lauren groaned when Camila flipped her hair out of the collar and Camila froze, hands still in her hair. “That just made it harder.” She whined. Camila glanced down at the top and back up at Lauren who looked at her with a pained expression. She saw Camila’s curious eyes and she paused, looking at Camila with surprise. “You don’t even know how beautiful you are do you?”

 

Camila blushed again and wobbled her way out of bed on unsteady feet. Lauren wrapped an arm around her waist and steered her downstairs, around various unconscious bodies and puddles of suspicious liquid. It was like a college party on steroids in here.

 

“Can I get you some breakfast or something?” Lauren asked, rummaging in her cupboards.

 

“How are you not dying right now?” Camila asked, holding her head in her hands. Lauren shrugged, placed two aspirin in front of Camila and sitting next to her.

 

“High tolerance for alcohol.” She replied carefully. Camila took the aspirin gratefully and rested her chin on her hand, looking at Lauren curiously.

  
“Do you remember anything that happened last night?” She asked with a smile. Lauren frowned and racked her memories.

  
“I remember… dragging you over here, sorry about that by the way, um… Mani making out with Dinah… Ally disappeared with someone a while after you turned up…. Shots, so many shots.” Lauren laughed and shook her head. “Um… Brad tried to get with me but I turned him down… someone yelled body shots and that’s where it all gets blurry.” Camila groaned and rubbed her forehead.

  
“I remember shots, lots, and Dinah and some girl- oh that must be Mani? Did you say?” Lauren nodded.

  
“Normani, my best friend.”   
  
“Right, wait how do you know Dinah?” Camila asked. Lauren paused and blinked a few times.

  
“She’s came around a few weeks ago. She saw Mani around and wanted to get to know her.” Lauren nodded and Camila narrowed her eyes as the girl in question came stumbling into the room.

 

“You have some explaining to do Miss Hansen.” Camila pointed at her and Dinah paused.

  
“Hey Walz, long time no see.” She winced.

  
“We saw each other yesterday.”

 

“Anyway, Ralph you got any juice or something? Mani’s thirsty.” Lauren snorted and Dinah face palmed.

  
“I bet she is.” Lauren teased.

 

“Not what I meant.” Dinah yelled, Camila winced and Lauren placed a hand on her shoulder soothingly. Dinah stormed out with a glass of juice and left Camila groaning and holding her head while Lauren rubbed slow circles over her back.

 

“You were saying?” Lauren prompted. Camila sighed.

 

“Dinah and Normani making out, Brad being pushy… body shots…” Camila suddenly went bright red, the night's activities coming back to her. She coughed and looked down at the counter in front of her. “Yeah, body shots and then nothing.” Lauren narrowed her eyes.

 

“No, you remember more.” Lauren accused. Camila laughed nervously.

 

“No I don’t.” She said quickly. Lauren gasped.

  
“You did a body shot off me!” She said gleefully. Camila hid her face behind her hands and shook her head.

  
“Shut up.” She mumbled. Lauren was roaring with laughter now, eyes all watery as Camila watched her with a scowl. “Look, it’s not my fault your skin is very lickable. Especially those abs.” Camila replied offhandedly. Lauren paused in her laughter and blinked at Camila slowly.

 

“Wait… really?” Camila checked her nails casually before looking up at Lauren through her eyelashes.

 

“Have you looked in a mirror?” Camila said sarcastically.

 

She didn’t have chance to panic when Lauren pulled her to the edge of her chair with her hands on her waist and her lips capturing Camila’s softly. Camila gasped but kissed back immediately, refusing to let the kiss deepen any further after a few minutes. She pulled back and Lauren looked at her dazedly.

  
“Camila!” Ally’s voice came echoing through the house and before Camila could pull back had burst into the kitchen. “Oh, my bad Laur, but um I think your parents just pulled up.” Ally said, gesturing to the door.

  
Camila yelped and wiggled out of Lauren’s grasp, running to the door with Lauren hot on her heel.

  
“I’ll drop by after I’ve cleaned up yeah?” Lauren said with a grin. Camila nodded hurriedly, pressing another quick kiss to Lauren’s lips and yanking the door open to rush outside.

 

She just caught up with her parents and Sofi as they reached for the doorbell.

  
“Mom! I’m here.” She said, out of breath considering it was early and she hadn’t eaten or had much sleep. Sinu turned around with a frown.

  
“Mila, honey, where’ve you been?” She asked, taking in Camila rough appearance and messy hair, which was not all because of a lack of sleep. She’s fairly sure her and Lauren did more making out after that body shot but hey what Lauren didn’t know didn’t hurt her.

 

“Lauren’s.” Camila pointed to the house next to hers before opening her door with the spare key. Alejandro looked at her slightly disapprovingly.

  
“Mila, you need a shower, no offense.” Camila winced and nodded.

  
“I’ll be back in like half an hour.” She said, rushing upstairs to take a shower and basically clean herself up.

 

\----

 

When Camila emerged closer to an hour later there were voices floating up from downstairs. She quickly pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, rubbing her hair dry as she walked downstairs to the living room.

 

She came to a sudden stop when she saw a mess of unruly black hair sitting on her sofa, her back to the doorway. Sinu saw Camila and motioned for her to come inside.

  
“Lauren came by to apologise for keeping you out so late.” Sinu said with a smile. Camila nodded slowly, throwing the wet towel on the back of the sofa next to Lauren’s head.

 

“Did she now?” Camila mused quietly, going to sit next to Lauren but was surprised when Lauren pulled her down onto her lap.

  
“You know if you’d told me you had family coming over today I wouldn’t have dragged you to the party.” Lauren murmured. Camila wrapped an arm around Lauren’s neck.

  
“No, you were on a mission last night.” Camila replied. “You were stubborn about it. And I don’t think me saying my sister was coming for the weekend would’ve made you change your mind.”

 

Lauren laughed softly, pressing a kiss to Camila’s cheek before resting her head on Camila’s shoulder with a yawn.

  
“True.” She muttered, closing her eyes tiredly and leaning back on the sofa, pulling Camila with her so she was snuggled up against her front. Camila was blushing heavily at this point so she turned back to her parents with a smile.

  
“So, you’ve met Lauren. Cool, cool, cool.” Camila said. Sofi bounced up to stand in front of the pair and grinned.

  
“Kaki’s got a girlfriend.” She sang teasingly. Camila flicked her on the nose gently.

  
“Shush you.” Camila laughed, she felt a rumble of laughter rip through Lauren’s chest and looked back at the almost sleeping girl.

  
“That sounds nice.” She mumbled. Camila grinned and ran her hand through Lauren’s hair, earning an almost purr from the other girl. “That feels nice.”

 

\----

 

Lauren decided to leave a few hours later to finish cleaning up her house and probably look at all the photos she was tagged in. Then untag herself from a few. And yell at Normani for not keeping her under control.   
  
Camila walked her to the door and smiled.

  
“So, girlfriend huh?” Lauren asked teasingly, pulling Camila close with an arm around her waist. Camila laughed and ran her hands up her arms to land on her shoulders.

 

“If you want.” She said with a grin. Lauren nodded before kissing Camila softly, just and edge of rough tinging her lips. Camila groaned as she tangled her hand in Lauren’s hair and dragged her blunt nails up Lauren’s back lightly. Lauren gasped brokenly at that and pulled Camila even closer.

  
“Oh I definitely want.” Lauren panted when they pulled apart.

 

“Keep Dinah, Ally and Normani there. I’ll come around later. My parents were only staying today.” Camila said, Lauren nodded before leaving with a grin.

 

\----

 

Her parents had left, promising to be back sooner and for longer and Camila grinned at that. She didn’t see them as often as she’d like. Camila pulled a hoodie over her tank top and trudged over to Lauren’s now spotless and clean house, she knocked on the door and looked down at her socks while she waited. The door was pulled open and before she could speak she was dragged into a deep kiss by who she hoped was Lauren. She pulled back briefly to see a flash of green staring back at her and dove back in with more enthusiasm. 

 

“Camren! Quit sucking face and come over here!” Dinah’s loud voice snapped through Camila’s Lauren filled thoughts and brought them back to reality. Lauren laughed breathlessly and gently pulled Camila through the house to the backyard where Dinah, Ally and Normani were waiting.

  
“What’s Camren?” Camila asked, sitting on one of the deck chairs and faced Dinah with a raised eyebrow.

  
“You and Ralph.” She replied, moving to the edge of the chair to allow Normani to slide in next to her. Camila nodded and leaned back on the chair. “Oh right this is Normani.” Camila nodded and smirked.

  
“Oddly enough we met last night.” Camila replied. Normani smirked.

  
“I was the one interrupting her make out with Laur.” Normani chuckled and Camila rolled her eyes playfully.

  
“Our what?” Lauren reappeared outside and her eyebrows were practically swimming in her hairline. Camila shot up and smiled guiltily. “I’d like to think I remember making out with you but apparently I was wrong.”

  
“Did I not mention that this morning?” She squeaked. Lauren blinked and curled her tongue over her teeth slightly menacingly. She took a step forward towards Camila who automatically backed away, aware there was a pool behind her but it was only vaguely in the back of her mind.

  
“Um… no I don’t think you did.” Lauren said with a grin, again looking slightly psychotic. Emphasis on the hot. Camila laughed nervously, felt the ground under her change from grass to tiles and knew she was at the edge of the pool.

 

“Let’s be reasonable.” She said a split second before Lauren shoved her shoulders and she went tumbling backwards into the pool. She came up for air seconds later, coughing and spluttering before shrugging. “Yeah, okay I deserved that.” She swam over to the edge and rested her arms on it.

  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Lauren asked curiously. “Obviously you don’t regret it or else you wouldn’t want to date me.” She continued. Camila looked up at her through her eyelashes and bit her lip. She watched as Lauren’s steely resolve fractured and she smirked.

 

“I didn’t remember until I’d left this morning. I just forgot to bring it up in front of my parents.” Camila reasoned. Lauren opened her mouth before closing it and nodding.

  
“Okay fair enough.” Lauren conceded. Camila glanced at Dinah and nodded imperceptibly. Lauren went to turn around but Camila put her hand on her foot and grinned.

  
“Look, babe,” That got her attention. Lauren looked down at her with a smile and dark eyes. “I just think you need to understand that…” Camila trailed off, took her hand off of Lauren and waited those few seconds as Dinah pushed Lauren over Camila and into the water. Lauren spluttered and came up with a scowl. “You totally deserved that.”

 

“How so?” Lauren demanded, swimming up to Camila and placing her arms on the side, either side of Camila’s head, trapping her against the wall of the pool.

 

“I’ve had a crush on you for months but we’d never actually talked yet you turn up to my door, drunk off your ass, trying to get me over to your birthday party. You had me do body shots off you and let me sleep in your bed. You unknowingly teased me for like eight hours.” Camila said with a grin. Lauren narrowed her eyes, leaned in and placed a soft peck on her lips.

  
“How was I supposed to know that?” She pouted. Camila wrapped her arms around Lauren’s neck and pulled her closer.

  
“So about that date, tomorrow afternoon?” Camila asked. Lauren nodded and brushed some wet hair off of Camila’s forehead.

  
“Sounds good.”

 

“Now that that’s all done, can we-” Normani was cut off by Ally running past her and cannonballing into the pool with a large splash, sending water cascading over both Lauren and Camila.

 

“Oh yeah, we can totally join them in the pool.” Ally grinned as they all laughed at the drowned rat look both Lauren and Camila were now sporting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed :)
> 
> Kudos and comments fuel my motivation fyi :))
> 
> If you've got any prompts hmu @viper476 on Tumblr or just comment here.


End file.
